This invention lies within the field of hair pins.
Hair pins currently used, and more specifically bobby pins, generally comprise a continuous band of resilient metal folded substantially in half to form a loop at one end, and a pair of substantially co-terminal tines at the other end. An intermediate portion between the ends is partially crimped in compact relationship to provide a resilient pincer for a strand of hair which has been placed between the tines of the pin.
When a strand of hair is placed in the pin, the tines are spread. The resilient action of the pin combined with the spreading of the tines tends to work the strand of hair out of the open end of the pin. Furthermore, the pin is not anchored against movement with respect to the hair, so that relative movement of the pin may cause dislodgement of the hair from the pin. The foregoing deficiencies often cause wisps of hair to become unpinned.
Hair pins and particularly bobby pins are also used to hold a wig or hair piece to the natural hair of a wearer. Current bobby pins rely upon a single resilient pincer to concurrently hold the natural hair and the hair piece. This has not been satisfactory because the hair within the pin tends to slide out through the open end of the pin when the wig or hair piece is moved with respect to the natural hair of the wearer.